New Vegas: The Lost Soul of The Mojave
by Jake d. Luffy
Summary: A man wandering the desert and had an unfortunate run in with a few Super mutants the out come of this event left the man with no memory of his past life with the doc as his only friend at this time he must find a way to recover his lost memory and regain his life.


**The Lost Soul of The Mojave**

On the hot desert ground in the middle of the Mojave an injured man was dragging his seemingly lifeless corpse through the dirt

and sand of the unforgiving hell known as the wasteland. This man had gotten his ass handed too him by 3 super mutants that thought

it would be fun to punk on a human, of which most super mutants are shown to have antipathy towards. The injured man had a big

bleeding bruise on his forehead and unfortunately that injury brought on by the fight to defend himself from the mutants left him near

unconcious. The buzzards were circling and it seemed that all hope was lost for this lost soul soon the wasteland would claim another

victim. It didn't help knowing that he was bruised and bleeding from his chest and his right arm, and his legs were sore from traveling

all day, that fight was beyond unfair.

Just then, as everything seemed hopeless for this man, a kind woman happened to be walking by on her way back to the town of

Goodsprings. Her name was Dr. Elizabeth Rose, she was a kind Austrailian doctor who moved to Goodsprings after her parents were

killed by raider fiends when she was only 8. The man on the hot afternoon dirt wished his death would come soon because the injuries

hurt like hell, but as luck would have it Dr. Rose droped her things and ran up to his bruised and beaten corpse. "Oh you poor thing wut

kind of sick bastahds did this to ya mate" She had the voice of an angel. Being the bastard that he was he refused her help, "I don't

need any help I'm fine aight" he grunted barely being able to breath let alone keep his yellow animalistic eyes open. She asked his

name but just as he opened his mouth he felt his heart sank, he couldn't remember a thing he lost alot of his memory from the impact

to the head.

She didn't want to leave him there, so she took off her labcoat given to her by her by the old doctor of Goodsprings who was her

adoptive father. She made a make shift pillow and put in under his head she then got up and unwillingly was getting ready to go gather

her things and leave. She didn't know why, but her heart felt heavy for this man, was it guilt because she knows she has the medical

experience to treat him or could it be that she feels pontential in him that's going to waste, kowing she can save him. She slowly made

he way back choking up alittle, her beautiful ocean blue eyes were getting watery, but he just refused to be treated. "Wait!" the man

yelled with what little strength he had, heavy in breath he said, "I don't want to die here, not like this anyway." He swallowed his pride

knowing he was the damsel in distress and finally admitted, "I need help... please could you help me..."

She ran back to him and helped him on his feet she put her arm around his medium built waist and lifted his right arm over her

neck like a soldier carrying a fellow wounded soldier. They slowly made they're way back to town as the sun started to set over the hills

west of Goodsprings. After a while she noticed he wasn't walking anymore, maybe he was unconcious or maybe he just fell asleep

because of the hell he was put through that day anyhow he was out cold and the kind Doctor was now literaly draging him to her small

fixed up house which had also taken damage during that apocalyptic war hundreds of years ago. She took him to her bed and took off

his shirt which had an NCR logo on it, she seemed a little nervous for two reasons. One, his shirt had the NCR logo meaning that there

was a high possibility he was part of the California Republic army meaning he was militaraly trained, and two, she just took off the shirt

of a stranger she just met revealing his meadium build which she thought would look more attractive without the bruises. At this point

she blushed, "what da bleeming hell am I thinkin" she snapped out of it and went to go get her medical equipment.

**Point of view _**

I woke up in a dimly lit room, the fist thing that came to mind was, what the hell happened yesterday! I thought where am I, then

it hit me I didn't even know who I was. I was starting to get nervous, who the hell am I? I touched my head, "ouch!" man that freaken

hurt! I noticed I had bandages on around my right arm, my forhead and even my chest. Someone had patched me up and somewhere

along the line I had become injured in a fight. Suddenly I had a flash back, "what do you think Nathan? Should we finish this NCR dog?"

said one of the 3 supermutants."Nah he's done for, my money says he's not getting back up I'd say he's had enough," said the biggest

of the 3. They walked away laughing showing how much fun they had killing humans, can you blame them, humans kill supermutants

because they are "freaks." There there I lay unconcious in the hot sun slowly regaining conciousness I dragged myself through the

desert, why did this happen to me.

My flash back ended when I heard foot steps enter the room, my reflexes jumped into action, through instinct I forced myself to

get up and limp over to a desk near the entrance of the Kitchen where I found a sharp letter opener. As soon as I saw someone walk in

I grabbed the opener and placed it around the neck of a blond woman with ocean blue eyes. "Who are you! Why am I hear? Why can't I

remember my name? answer me!" I yelled at her and I could feel her body tremble against mine, she was a little close for comfort as I

held her from behind, I only held her firmly, but didn't grip her hard since i didn't want to hurt her. She started to studder and her voice

was a little panicky and scared, "I... I... I saw ya in da middle of the desert and I wanted to help ya I did so I took ya to me home,

please don't kill me mate." I noticed she was holding a tray with some desert fruit some juice and what appeared to be bighorner bacon.

I dropped the sharp object and appologized, she responded, "It's alright mate, I can undastand your feel uneasy, but you gave me quite

a fright you did." She set the tray of food on the small drawers funiture next to where I had been sleeping, then faced me.

After my body was no longer tense from the threatening feeling I realized that I was standing on sheer instinct. I was about to

collapse again when the doc ran up to me and caught me before I fell on the ground and helped me back into bed. "You shouldn't be

walkin round when yer hurt," she scolded. I realized by the looks of my wounds I was gonna be there a while so I decided to make the

most of it.

After I finished breakfast we spent the whole moring talking to each other I mostly listened since I couldn't remember anything

about me anyhow, "amnesia is a bitch". She told me about life in Goodsprings and how lonely it gets in her home from time to time.

Also how she was always shy around guys and spent most of her time studying so she never really got close with anyone. I couldn't help

but feel bad for her, 26 and alone; not like I could relate I didin't even know If I had a family or even friends, maybe I did maybe I

didn't. After she asked me if I remembered anything at all I almost snapped at her,"Doc!... hmph... I don't know jack shit alright,

besides I just got my ass handed to me and needed to be rescued, my life story; the end!" She looked down in an appologetic

maner,"I'm sorry doc... I appreciate what you did but to be honest I think you should have just let the buzzard have at my corpse." The

doc replied, "I didn't have the heart to let ya die out there." I noticed I had an NCR troop's uniform and I thought maybe I was

soldier,"Hey doc did I have any dog tags when you dragged my corpse into your place I want to know my name." "Sorry mate, but you

didn't have a dog tag and since you don't know, quote jack shit, I can't really help much, sorry mate." "Well I'm gonna need a name if

i'm gonna be walking around other people at least a nick name for now," I told the doc. She suggested, "wut bout Jack!". "Huh I kinda

like that, alright I'm goin with Jack," I replied.

**Doc Point of view_**

Later that day he was getting ready to leave he said, "I'll be out of your hair mam, I promise if I ever come around Goodsprings

again I will repay your kindness, a lesser being would have left me to die." He picked up his shirt and started to limp towards the door,

the limp seemed less severe now since at least he could now stand on his own. I've only known him for a day and he's only been up for

a few hours but a part of me didn't want to see him leave. Could it have been the lonelyness, not to mention he was a man and there

was no wedding ring on his finger not even a ring finger tan line, maybe it was fate that brought him to me. As much as loved being

educated and became a doctor in 18 years of studying under Doctor Mitchell, I wish I wasn't so shy around guys, I've never even had a

boyfriend. "Hold on a minute there mate!" I went up to him and grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Why don't cha stay a while

round Goodsprings, at least till ya heal ya wounds n' all," He looked at me and thought for a minute,"alright I guess I could stay a while

longer." "Great I could show you round Goodsprings and you could meet Dr. Mitchell, he is like a fathah to me he is." "Alright then I'll

stay... uh... you can let go of my hand now," he replied. I blushed and quickly let go once I realized I had been holding it since I asked

him to wait a minute.

We walked around and talked to the people aroung town, it was nice having a new friend I could introduce to people. Easy Pete,

Trudy, and Dr. Mitchel loved him, trudy thought,"he was a mighty nice young feller." I alwasy thought her accent was rather funny, but

i'm one to talk, I can't go anywhere without someone making a refrence to a dingo or a crocadile or a kangaroo. "It's gettin late," I was

hoping that would make him want to stay in goodsprings since It's probably safer to travel during the day. "So mate, I was wonderin

if..." I was cut off mid sentence, "I'd love to stay doc, beside god knows what the fuck could be lurking in the dark hell of the mohave at

night." I was glad he was going to stay another night, he slept soundly that night, not that I was spying on him, maybe alittle. I stayed

awake for a couple hours after he fell asleep thinking about what happened these past 2 days and wondering why he was here also why

his eyes were an unatural yellow color most people have brown, blue, green, but this is the first time i've seen yellow. "Well I am a

doctor after all," I thought to myself maybe I can convince to stay longer if he allows me to preform check ups on him to make sure he's

healthy and well.


End file.
